The School of Medicine at the University of Maryland is committed to the centralization and improvement of the animal resources program. This grant requests support for equipment and renovation needed to develop and improve the animal resource program and to achieve full accreditation by the American Association of Accreditation for Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). The specific aims of this application are: 1) to renovate and upgrade old Howard Hall facility by installation of new air handling system and related work so that it can provide optimal temperature, relative humidity and air ventilation for proper animal housing; by upgrading the grout jointed tile floor to monolithic flooring; 2) to supplement animal caging and to provide laminar flow racks for developing the centralized, standardized equipment for animal housing, quarantine and disease control; 3) to develop a centralized experimental surgery by providing essential pieces of equipment for anesthesia, surgery and post-operative care, and 4) to provide partial support for a diagnostic specialist and diagnostic equipment in order to perform animal quality assurance programs. The request made in this application will assist in the development of a centralized, comprehensive care program and the improvement of animal health and animal resources for investigative needs.